


Seventh Base

by NotRyanRoss



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Frikey, Gerard is there but he doesn't give a crap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively labelled the first time Mikey feeds from a live human, while Gerard ignores them both in favour of artistic expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Base

"Your nose is fucking cold."

"Mm," Mikey said noncommitally against Frank's neck, still nuzzling it and acting like he didn't have _the goddamn Arctic on his face or something_.

Frank grumbled something incomprehensible but didn't make any effort to move. It was better if he just stayed still during the feeding, less chance of his neck being broken or something equally unfortunate.

Mikey wasn't biting yet, hadn't even tried to do anything of the supernatural sort, just waited silently while Gerard made sure Frank was confortable on the mattress and he was lucid enough to allow this without any impairment. Letting a vampire take your blood, especially if you don't use equipment, was notably dangerous. Frank, of course, had volunteered freely for the open position, had even decided not to smoke up or drink for the past twenty-four hours so his blood would taste better.

A vampire's first feeding was unbelievably important, and it was better that he do it with someone who was comfortable with blood but also comfortable with the vampire themself. Still, Mikey hadn't really said anything at all, hadn't alluded to being excited or nervous,  he was just Mikey. Which was weird, but Frank couldn't say he wasn't a little charmed by the apparent chivalry. It was a little pathetic, even, because he was so gone for the younger Way brother and he couldn't even nut up and say anything.

In the end, much to Frank's surprise, the minute Gerard moved out of arm's reach Mikey was clambering onto the bed to crawl over to him, settling himself close. He'd say it was too close, but he was a terribly immoral person and he wanted to enjoy the cool body on him for as long as possible.

Mikey mumbled something completely unintelligible into Frank's neck, and all he could think about was how fucking lucky he was. This was like trusting someone to buy your crack, this was huge. Mikey hadn't been given human blood from the source, ever. His last girlfriend had been a vamp, too, and Frank was still so very glad they'd broken up, even if he and Mikey weren't doing anything.

He struggled not to shove his hips up, to thrust his cock against Mikey's slender body and ride the sharp pleasure, but it was a close fucking thing. They were sprawled out gracelessly, Frank in just baggy jeans that slung low and revealed a strip of his crimson boxer briefs and Mikey in his normal clothes. Mikey was crouched over Frank, slim thighs bracketing his hips firmly. Every now and then, Mikey's ass would brush against his dick and it was unhelpfully hot, and he was hoping Mikey hadn't noticed he was half-hard already.

"What if I- mm," Mikey started, lips brushing Frank's jaw. He seemed distracted, and Frank felt some pride at  the fact he was the reason.

"What if you what, Mikes?"

"What if I- ungh, fuck," he lifted his head to try and talk. Frank tried not to notice the blown pupils behind his glasses, and failed almost immediately. "What if I can't stop?"

"That's what we've got Gerard for," Frank replied, pointing to where the older vampire was sitting, scribbling away.

Gerard looked up vaguely and offered them an absent smile that showed a hint of his sharpened fangs. He was reclined against the left wall, in the one spot of shade in the afternoon sun coming from the window. What he was drawing, Frank had no idea. Hopefully not the scene on the bed, because he didn't think he was ready to face this yet.

"I won't let you hurt Frankie," he said in return, smiling softly. "And I don't think you will anyway."

"You two are idiots," Mikey said blankly.

Frank shrugged.

"You can't keep living on bad blood," Gerard replied. "And Frank wants to help. He did it for me, he's willing."

_Yeah,_ Frank wanted to say. _Until you realised the hormones from the biting was giving me a boner and you felt guilty because I was hot for Mikey._

"It's okay, Mikes. I'm a professional," he said, keeping a straight face.

"A professional asshole, maybe," Mikey grumbled, pushing his face back against Frank's neck.

He opened his mouth for a witty retort but then fangs grazed his collarbone and he froze. Time seemed to stop for a second, then he sucked in a ridiculous amount of air and his body just went _limp_ against Mikey's. A quick one-two pulse of arousal shot up his spine and he shut his eyes tightly. It felt like he had cotton over his ears.

_"What's happening? ...Frank?"_

_"It's okay, Mikes. His body just likes the venom in our fangs, you know?"_

_"The fuck?"_

_"He's one of those humans Elena spoke about, the ones that were made to be vampire companions. He does that when we bite him because his body reacts to the venom well. He doesn't feel the pain so much."_

_"Ah."_

_"Go on, he's waiting for it. Look at him."_

_"Frank?"_

Frank managed to blink up at Mikey sluggishly. There was the tiniest drop of blood smeared on his chin, _Frank's blood,_ and his eyes were huge and dilated behind his glasses. He looked a little freaked out. Frank tried to offer a reassuring smile but he got distracted by the thought of Mikey's fangs sinking into him, and his body shivered under Mikey's hips.

" _Do it, do it_ ," he pleaded, shutting his eyes again so he couldn't see Mikey's disgust. God, he was such a _whore._ He was surprised Mikey wanted to drink his blood at all, especially for his first time. Ugh, how did he live with himself when he did things like this? Not to mention the way his hips were gyrating against Mikey's ass almost desperately. Yep, definitely a whore. Mikey was going to absolutely hate him for this, and he'd stop if he could.

" _Please_ ," he breathed out desperately.

_"Does he know how fucking hot that is?"_

_"Nah. He's a natural at that, too."_

_"How could I say no to that, Frankie, fucking hell,"_ Mikey's voice was humming right next to his ear in a low buzz, and Frank's eyes snapped open in shock right as Mikey bit down.

He let out a choked noise at the pain, the sensation of teeth piercing his flesh like the stab of a needle, the rush similar to a tattoo. His ears popped and he could hear his own panting loud in the air, the sound of their jeans sliding together uncomfortably. Mikey bit down harder and he arched his back as the feeling got too much. His crotch connected with Mikey's ass and he felt the vampire rock down on him and _oh_ , Mikey was rock hard against his bare stomach.

"Ugh, _fuck_!"

"Yeah, Frank, fuck, so hot," Mikey breathed against his neck and oh, he was sucking at Frank's throat and it went straight to his dick like the older was sucking that instead. Frank whined high in his throat, all dignity forgotten as Mikey began to grind down against him in an easy rhythm. Mikey's tongue dragging along the bite and it sent sparks up his spine, and all he could hear was his own wrecked moans in the air.

"So hot," Mikey muttered against his neck, and Frank could feel the blood smearing but he didn't care. "So fucking hot, Frankie, you taste so good, God, fuck me, _Frank_."

"Unh," was all Frank could get out.

"Please, I've gotta, please, you're so beautiful like this all hot for me, need you inside me," the pleading reached his ears.

" _Shit,"_ Frank gasped out, nearly lifting Mikey off the bed with his thrust.

Mikey sucked in a loud breath next to his ear even though he didn't need to breathe, and slender fingers slipped into Frank's jeans to brush against the sparse hair there. His lips were still pressed against Frank's throat, but he was just pressing light, sucking kisses against the bite carefully, so carefully that Frank's libido took charge again and he fumbled for Mikey's fly.

Somehow they managed to get both pairs of underwear and pants off, but Mikey's worn Dawn of The Dead shirt stayed on due to urgency as Frank's fingers hit a packet of lube on the bed. He didn't question it, just slicked up his shaking fingers as Mikey nipped at his jaw, sending little sparks of pure pleasure up his spine. Frank almost couldn't concentrate long enough to slip one, two fingers in and start an easy rhythm. The older just took it like the fingers were nothing, clenching around Frank's fingers and pulling a breathy noise from his throat. Mikey's moan hummed against his skin, and he didn't even need to move them, the brunet just shoved his hips down and _swiveled._

_"_ Fuck," Frank said weakly, eyes fixed on where he could see Mikey's hole taking his outstretched fingers. Because fuck. Just. _Fuck._ He honestly couldn't believe this was a reality, because Mikey was so unbelievably hot.

Mikey groaned and hissed out a "Frank, Frank, just put it _in_ , need you, you f- _uh."_

Frank just panted against Mikey's slack mouth as he just shoved Frank's hand aside roughly and _sat._ Like it was absolutely nothing to just take his cock, and it wasn't like he was _small_ or anything. Mikey shuddered as he bottomed out, and Frank felt the vibrations ricochet through his entire body before Mikey began to move in quick grinding motions. And oh shit, definitely not a virgin with moves like this, Frank was going to bust a nut already.

"God, _Mikey," he could barely breathe._

_It was a desperate, sweaty pace Mikey had decided to employ, no finesse, with the older scratching at his chest to leave red lines that burned like nothing else, and twisting on his dick, and as Frank shoved up roughly Mikey bit down on his shoulder and sliced into the skin, sending his conscious mind careening off into a haze of pleasure. It felt amazing, the hot waves of the biting and the electrifying jolts of the fucking, and he couldn't do much but take most of it._

_"Fuck,"_ was that really him? He sounded completely trashed. It was hot.

"God, _Frank,_ you feel so good, fucking hell, love you so fucking _much_ ," Mikey's lips brushed the bite wound on his neck, soft as anything, and Frank was done. His orgasm ripped through him as he came with a shout, Mikey's loud gasping staticking out of his hearing with waves of pleasure. He heard someone babbling about beautiful, and hot, and _Mikey,_ and realised it was himself.

He didn't really notice Mikey coming other than the sensation of knuckles hitting his stomach a few times and vaguely realising his chest was wet. They laid there for a few long seconds, staring at each other like both couldn't believe this had happened, breathing each other's air until Mikey's face scrunched up and he moved, clenching around Frank's cock and pulling an overstimulated gasp from him. Mikey snickered and lifted off of his dick without any sort of fanfare, wriggling as come slid down his thigh, and rolled onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"You d'nt breathe," Frank slurred, curling up and trying to focus on him. Mikey grunted at him in return. Clearly he was only talkative during sex. Which was kind of hot, actually. He was absently touching his thigh, playing with Frank's come, and Jesus, Mikey Way was going to kill him.

"Hey, M'kes, d'you...d'you..."

"What?"

"I ju'sh...you're pretty," Frank let out a giggle and Mikey rolled over to face him properly, frowning.

"Are you...Frank, are you high."

"Nope! High on y'u, maybe." He laughed again because it was true, he got high off of vampire venom. Mikey's voice was funny.

"...you're trashed, Frankie."

Frank patted the side of Mikey's face. "I l've y'u, Mikes. D'you love me?"

"I love you too, yes. Now go to sleep," Mikey said patiently.

"You love me," Frank repeated cheerfully like he'd won an Oscar before he passed out.

Mikey huffed a quiet laugh at his apparent victim and tugged him closer, petting a hand through his hair gently and hooking their legs together. Frank snuffled against his arm and cuddled closer sleepily. It was...kind of nice, Mikey thought to himself as he watched the bite marks heal, leaving the dark bruise of a claiming mark on Frank's shoulder. He pressed his lips to the top of Frank's head gently, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"Break his heart and I'll kick your ass," Gerard said from the corner.

"Aren't you supposed to say that to _him_?"

"I know he won't break your heart, though."

"Yeah," Mikey sighed. "I promise."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want anything else or...?"

"Nah, I'm good. I drew this sweet zombie while you were busy though. It looks like he doesn't have a head or a chest cavity, to represent the warring factions of mind and heart to create a sympathetic response to the acquisitions of-"

"Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck out."


End file.
